1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the design of inking systems for flexographic printing presses. These inking systems are equipped with an anilox roller and a printing plate roller. These two rollers are involved in the color transport during the printing process. The two aforementioned rollers carry, as a rule, sleeves which must be replaced, in particular when changing jobs.
For this purpose, the inking systems are provided with setting devices with which the position, relative to the impression cylinder, of these two rollers involved in color transport can be set. In addition, the positions, relative to one another, of the two rollers involved in color transport can be set.
For this purpose, bearing blocks, in which the axles of the two rollers involved in color transport are mounted, are traversed. For this, each of the bearing blocks of a roller can be mounted on carriages which slide on suitable guides. There are inking systems in which the carriage of one roller slides on guides which are mounted on the carriage of the other roller. In the case of other inking systems, both rollers can be traversed completely independently of one another.
The force necessary for setting the position of the two rollers involved in color transport is prepared, as a rule, by spindles, which engage through an inner thread present in the bearing blocks, and which are turned by motors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a device is, for example, known from EP 0955161 A2. This publication shows an inking system in which the motors, which turn the spindles and apply the force necessary for position setting in the manner described above, are mounted on the machine frame on the side (turned away from the impression roller) of the two rollers involved in color transport.
Moreover, devices are known in which the motors which make possible the setting of the position of the printing plate roller are located on the inking system's side turned toward the impression cylinder while the motors which move the anilox roller are provided on the side of the rollers that is turned away from the impression cylinder.
The positioning of the motors on the impression cylinder's side turned away from the impression cylinder, however, causes a large structural length of the inking system.